Love For Another
by Lady Savage23
Summary: When tragedy strikes twice in his family Chad decides to leave Mexico for good. But when his past friend shows up will he realize what he left behind was a mistake. Rated M for Implied rape, language, sexual situations
1. Prologue

To Love Another

[Chad x Oc Ichigo, Cherushi, Orhihime, Uryu etc…]

Prologue Part 1: Two Lovers

 _*Flashback*_

 _A beautiful Japanese woman watched as a brown skinned man walked past her. A foreigner from Mexico to be exact. His name was Alejandro De Sado, and he was a photographer who took pictures of Japan and various other places around the world. He was 6'1, 230 pounds, and his hair was a red brown while his eyes had a hazel tint to them. He was 21 years old and thus made him a grown man. The young lady was Mikoto Manakura, a very wealthy woman whose family ran the city. Her skin pale but silky and smooth to the touch. Her hair was brown with bangs covering her brown eyes. Her frame was tiny and slim and as for height 5'2. She had a on school uniform and was doing her last year at Fujinawa High School._

" _Who's that guy?"._

" _He looks super mean"_

" _I think he's not from around here". People chattered curiously about the young man as he walked through the bustling streets of Okinawa but one thing they couldn't deny he was highly attractive. Alejandro noticed the girl who stared at him but this time her look was different from the others. It gave off a warm and friendly look he thus ran back to talk to her._

" _Excuse miss" he said Mikoto turned around her bright brown eyes pierced his heart and he knew he was in love. "Yes…". She answered shyly. He rubbed the back of his head, unable to think of what to say next. "Do you know any good places to shoot photos?". She looked confused at the questioned. "Crap, she may not speak English". He out pulled a How to Speak Japanese for Dummies book. Mikoto reached for the book and spoke again. "I can speak multiple languages you know". I just wanted to see how you would react she smiled. Alejandro stood there smirking, it wasn't often he found a girl with a bit of humor._

" _Well my name is Alejandro de Sado" he said_

" _Mikoto Manakura it is a pleasure". She shook his hand_

 _The two overtime grew on each other. She fell for his goofiness and charming personality. While her smarts and beauty made him swoon for her. They'd do anything for one another, the only problem they kept the relationship a secret._

" _Ugh they look so disgusting" said Shikzo Aragame_

" _Right she's gonna ruin her family legacy" said another girl_

 _Shikzo attended the same school as Mikoto and hated her with a fiery passion. From her looks, smarts, and attention from men. Every boy in school wanted her especially due to her financial security. So when word got around that Mikoto was with a foreigner(Fours years older than her) she knew that it would all come crumbling down. "It'd be a real shame if her father knew"_

 _Meanwhile Mikoto after school showed Alejandro around town to the best places, like the Hueco Mundo club where all young people hang out. "Hueco...Mundo, uhh do you know what that word means?" he asked since it was in his native tongue. Mikoto smiled. "Of course I do my grandpa built this place" she said. "Really" He said excitedly. Before she could answer a group of thugs came bumping in to the couple._

" _Hey watch it, ya fucking foreigner"_

" _Wich yo stupid ass"_

" _HEY! Leave him alone you jerks" said Mikoto_

 _The ash blonde man stopped dead in his footsteps. The ugliness of his face grew red and he turned his head staring at the couple. His lackeys did the same._

" _Bitch shut up" he growled_

" _That's no way to speak to a lady "Alejandro said. Mikoto (tried) to hold back the Spanish giant but he moved her out the way and walked closer._

" _This guy wants a piece eh"_

" _Yeah lets show him"_

" _Maybe we take that sweet ass girl~_

 _Alejandro started fighting the three men. Kicking and clawing his way down. Teeth and blood filled the ground and Mikoto noticed the blood on his blue shirt. Crimson mixed in his own knuckles. She searched frantically for a weapon then spotted a brick and chucked it. Fortunately, it hit one guy in the head. The other guy got a couple of punches in before he was flung far away. The ash blonde stood last he jumped on top and pulled out a knife the men both struggled but Alejandro finished him with one final blow._

" _Baby are you okay". Mikoto ran_

" _Im…..fi…."_

 _Blood filled the pavement_

" _Somebody help My boyfriend has been stabbed!"_


	2. Prologue Part 2

Love for Another

Prologue Part 2: To Become One

 _Sirens could be heard in the distance. Alejandro felt his life flash before his eyes. His hearing slowed but what kept his strength was staring at Mikoto. He touched her face wiping off her tears. The ambulance came taking the joint power of five men to lift him and rush to the hospital as quickly as possible._

 _xXxXx_

" _Men we got a stab wound to the side"_

" _CODE RED CODE RED!"_

 _Doctors and nurses rushed to the young man's aid. They took him to the emergency room which Mikoto couldn't go beyond that point due to regulations and rules. She sat in the waiting room shaking feeling like this whole ordeal was her fault. "I should have never said anything" she said. A tear fell down her soft cheeks. The people in town noticed her as the daughter of Goro Manakura and wandered why she was in the hospital._

" _I heard she was with a strange man"_

" _The big Spanish man?"_

" _Yes I assume that's her….boyfriend?"_

 _The nurses were talking and chattering she heard them laugh and ask questions about her and him. She quelled her anger from within and got a snack from the machine. It took all night for them to patch up the wound but the doctors got finished. Alejandro was put under medicine and slept peacefully. Mikoto already paying for his bill finally walked in the room. She stroked the brown strands of his while watching him. He opened one eye and saw that beautiful face._

" _Miko"_

" _Sado…."_

" _Im so glad your okay" Miko said_

" _Why wouldn't I be. With you by my side of course" ._

 _She blushed at his words making her slightly turned on. He sat up on the bed and reached his hands out. She ran and hugged him hold and they sat in silence. Alejandro gently grabbed her face and kissed her softly. Mikoto was taken aback and pushed off._

" _Im sorry I got into the moment" He said apologetically._

" _No…its not you I promise. I….wanted to wait till you were better"._

 _Alejandro leaned in to hear her._

" _This whole thing was my fault you know". " I should have just walked off". Alejandro looked at her wide eyed and shook his head in disagreement. "Don't blame yourself." "But Sado…". He rubbed her head and kissed her forehead. Just as she was about to speak he went down under again._

 _It was 10pm when Miko got home. She called a cab and then walked on the steps opening the door with her key. Her father sat in a chair with his arms folded. His visage was a mix between anger and concern, the air was silent and the only thing could be heard was the water dripping from the sink._

" _MIKOTO ASUNA MANAKURA!" Goro walked up._

" _Father a friend of mine was in the hospital"_

" _Naze anata wa watashi ni iwanakatta nodesu ka" (Why didn't you tell me)_

 _Whenever he dad spoke in Japanese she knew it was serious. "I can handle it father". She knew if her dad found about Alejandro he'd move her far away from Okinawa. Goro hugged his daughter and just didn't let go. He also didn't want to be too loud as his wife slept peacefully. "I'm glad its okay honey" he said. She walked up to her room and slept thinking about the Latin man._

 _Weeks later Alejandro finally got out the hospital and went home to his small apartment. The stiches healed faster than expected so he opened the door. He placed his camera on his table and went to go wash up. Mikoto was at school and grew excited because Sado got out today and he gave her the address to his home._

" _I wonder what Sado is doing?" she thought amongst herself._

" _Well look what we got girls" a familiar voice said._

 _Shikzo appeared with his posse of female friends. They all circled around Mikoto like prey. She clutched her book not due to fear but just in case she would hit her._

" _May I help you Shikzo" rolling her eyes_

" _Yeah…no I hear your pet is out the hospital" she snickered._

" _I bet he reeks of disgust" one other said_

" _Heheheeh, he's probably a thug"_

 _Mikoto yelled causing the girls to pause for a minute. Shikzo flipped her hair back staring at her. The others knew they couldn't bully to much due to her father and the last person that did got evicted from their house. "Whatever, just hope no one finds out about your dog" "Right especially your daddy". The three walked off pushing anyone out the way._

 _Later on school got out bit early and Alejandro met up with her half way. They walked in silence and made it to the place safely._

" _So ya gonna open the door big guy"._

" _Give me a minute I got so many keys babe"_

" _Hurry I wanna go inside" she pouted. Alejandro thought it was cute when she pouted so he stalled a little longer. They made it inside and Mikoto felt like she was at home. She noticed he kept pictures of exotic places and lands she'd dream of. Eying everything, she saw a blue and black guitar with the word "El Diablo" on it. His bed was a king sized so plently of room for two people._

" _So are ya hungry I can cook"_

" _Ooh like what"_

" _Curry, Enchiladas, and for dessert I can make Churros with cinnamon and sugar on top"_

" _Yes I never knew a guy who cooked before"_

" _We cook all the time in Mexico everyone"_

 _Mikoto smiled. She loved hearing about his home country but she never revealed much about herself except that her family had money. He went into the kitchen and prepared the food. She texted her dad and told her that she was saying over a friend's house and he just went with it._

" _I need the bathroom"_

" _Down the hall and take a right"_

 _Alejandro watched her walk. He secretly loved how dainty her footsteps were He barely noticed when she returned. The food was ready he brought out curry wrapped in seaweed, enchiladas with cheese sauce and sushi. For dessert, he made churros. Mikoto gave him a juice box to "complete" the meal. Mikoto had more food on her plate than him._

" _I can tell your hungry" he winked_

" _This food is to die for". " Delicioso" she said giggling._

" _I see someone is using their Spanish"_

" _Well when you know multiple languages dear". "What are you gonna do now?". She asked curiously_

" _Hmmm"_

" _You got a camera over there and a guitar so whats up". "I know you have plans for the future right?"._

 _Alejandro sighed and put down his fork. Wiping the clean napkin his face he looked dead into her eyes. He decided to tell her his big plan and the reason for moving here._

" _I wanna go to every place in the world". "Take pictures and be a famous Photographer or musician"._

 _Mikoto laughed. She thought it was nice to be dating a photographer or rockstar._

" _Yes I also want children, maybe a son or daughter and a beautiful wife"_

 _Mikoto's face got flushed. Those words were not what she expected him to say. He could tell that bringing it up got her flustered so he said nothing. "Sorry amore" he said._

" _No its fine." I paused because most people here don't focus of family and living life._

 _She continued._

" _With Japan, we work all day just to be become successful". "We never travel unless its work related and having families that's out the picture mostly"._

" _Well in my culture family is our one priority". "We want our culture to thrive through our children". He said_

 _With those words Mikoto knew she wanted him. She grew tired of her life and Sado was living a dream. Traveling, music and food who wouldn't want all of that, but family she thought of having a family rarely. Probably because she would have wound up with a rich man and never experienced love and freedom._

 _Just as she got up the juice spilled on his white shirt. The leg from the table tripped her and now panicked. "I'm sorry oh god! Hurry I know how to clean it". Alejamdro removed his shirt with haste. She ran and got the stain out easily._

" _Alright it all cle~" She paused for a moment and saw him shirtless. His bronze body glistened and every muscle moved. Miko felt her body getting hot the longer she watched._

" _Hola, earth to Miko you okay do you have a fever?"._

" _Uh why are you staring at me babe" he replied again_

"… _."_

" _I…I never seen such a gorgeous body from a beautiful man"_

 _She put her hand over her mouth and frowned. He thinks im a "Werido" now. Alejandro was called many things, thug, foreigner, wild and strange but beautiful was not one of them._

 _She gave him a doe eyed look and he picked her up with kiss upon her lips. This time no backing away either. He felt her small breast nipples perk up against his chest. The temperature rose and he carried her to his bedroom for sweet passionate love making._

 _He placed her on the bed while removing his pants. She whined for him to hurry because she wanted him NOW. He started removing her clothes piece by piece. Her naked body was exposed all he saw was pure white silk about to be mixed in with caramel. Alejandro kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear causing a soft moan to erupt from her lips. Then he grabbed her breast and placed one in his mouth while playing with the other. Mikoto kissing his chest rubbing it in circles. However Sado went lower until he reach her bikini area._

" _May I mi amor?"_

" _Si you may"_

 _He stuck two fingers inside her womanhood pumping in and out causing Miko to scream in silence. He then licked ferociously doing deeper within the minute. Her body tense and her hips moved. Her arousal grew and eventually she came all over him._

" _I made… a mess" she sheepishly looked away._

" _Oh im not done yet my love"._

 _Alejandro was just about place his member inside her but he waited for a moment._

" _Are you sure you want this" "I'll stop at any time." His voice sounded like a concerned father._

" _If I didn't want this then I wouldn't be naked". She rolled her eyes playfully_

 _He opened up her legs and slowly pushed inside her. *Squish*. Miko gasped out loudly. He quickly pulled out._

" _Did I hurt you im sorry'_

" _N..No" she tried to lie but failed._

" _We can stop we always have plenty of~_

" _NO…keep going I'll be fine". "Your very er..erm large is all and im a virgin too"._

 _Alejandro kept his cool and tried again she was very tight but loosen a bit this time around. He felt the burning sensation and moved faster and faster. "S…Sado yes I feel it". With each thrust it hit her most sensitive spot. All he felt was immense pleasure as if he was in his own world. "Ughhh this feels so good" he shouted". Her nails dug into his back making him moan at the pain. Alejandro lifted Mikoto's legs up giving him a better chance to ram inside her. She came for the second time but he didn't stop until it was his turn. "D..dont stop I want more". Just as said that the pressure rose from his manhood but he held back because he knew._

" _I go..gotta ask you something Miko"_

" _Y..yes"_

" _Will you be the mother of my children"_

" _Sado"_

" _SADO!"_

 _He came inside her filling his manly seed which dripped everywhere on the bed. They cuddled up and laid side by side. "To answer you question". "Llevare' a tu hijo". A smile pursed his lips and then kissed her before they slept._


	3. Prologue Part 3

Love for Another

Prologue Part 3 : The Birth of a New Beginning

 _*Nine Months Later*_

" _ARRGHH" Mikoto screamed_

 _When Alejandro heard that his wife was giving birth to their child he quickly drove to the hospital. His emotions constantly changed one minute excited, then worrisome. Mikoto clutching the seat cover. Her face covered in brown strands of hair sweating everywhere. "Hurry, I won't make it's almost time". Alejandro nodded and sped up the car. They made it to the Okinawa State Hospital and hurried to the front desk._

" _My wife she is giving birth please"._

 _The doctors grabbed a wheelchair and put her into a room. Goro got a phone call from an acquaintance telling him about his daughter in the hospital. Then he remembers when he found out about Alejandro._

 _*Bold is her father talking*_

 _ **("YOUR WHAT!**_ _". Father I love him don't you see") Mikoto held on to Alejandro tightly. "I assure you senior' I would never harm your daughter" Alejandro crossed his hand over his chest._

" _ **You got my daughter pregnant". "How could you ruin this family". He spat at him**_

" _I'm keeping our child and leaving Japan"._

 _Goro laughed at that last statement. He had control over the city and money so leaving wouldn't be easy._

" _ **You have no money I control everything you do now get rid of him and that thing".**_

" _I have had enough Mr. Manakura". "No one insults me or my familia"._

 _Alejandro grabbed Mikoto and walked away from the Manakura household. Goro shouted obscenities as they left he wept in his house that day. The daughter he knew existed no more…._

 _Alejandro watched as his wife screamed. With every breath, she pushed and pushed. His encouragement helped the process easier. Minutes turned to hours and before long it was 1 am._

 _A child was born._

" _Congratulations it's a baby boy" a doctor spoke._

 _The nurse cleaned up the boy and gave him to Mikoto._

" _Sado look our son… he's here". Alejandro walked over his smile so bright it lit up the room. "He's lovely, mijo…my son". Mikoto brushed his soft hair and his eyes opened._

" _Wahhhhh" the boy screamed._

" _He's healthy, the lungs on him eh" The doctors and nurses agreed._

 _A woman with short black hair and blue eyes walked in the room holding flowers in her right arm with a huge brown envelope in the other._

" _Mother?"._

" _Oh Miktoto" she ran to her daughter and hugged her then saw her grandson for the first time._

" _Is this my mother-in law" Alejandro asked rubbing the back of his neck._

" _Yes"_

 _He reached out for a handshake but got a hug instead. "Trust me I'm not like my husband". "If you don't mind though I want to speak with my daughter shortly". Sado shook his head and held his son while the two ladies talked. Aiko sat beside her daughter and placed a hand on her side._

" _Why did you show up mom, why wait so late?"_

" _Your father didn't want me to see you after the truth came out". She brought out the envelope and told her to open it after she got out. Mikoto looked confused as to what was inside but kept the wishes of her mom._

" _I was pregnant at your age too". "Luckily your father had money so everyone kept quiet about it until your 5th birthday"._

" _So why did dad get mad then"._

" _Alejandro is a sweetheart but he's also not~_

" _Yes, I know"_

" _Promise me, you'll come back see us". "Im not ashamed of my grandson or his heritage because you choose someone good". The two embraced and she left the flowers in a vase. "Oh and the envelope contains 500,000" she whispered. Aiko got up and waved one last goodbye to her grandson and son- in law then walked away._

" _Is everything okay"_

" _Mhmh Sado, what shall we name him while were here"._

" _How about Yasutora, Yasutora De Sado"_

" _That's perfect love"._

 _He chuckled and explained that he come up with it while they were talking. Yasutora had hazel brown eyes, red brown curly hair, and bronze tan skin. He was the perfect likeness to his father._

" _I guess we can move to Mexico soon"._

 _Mikoto nodded showing him the money inside._

 _They both smiled and soon planned to leave._

 _3 years had passed the lovely couple moved to Mexico with baby Yasutora in hand. When Alejandro told his family, he'd returned they grew excited. Mikoto worried that since she was of Japanese descent they may not like her. But she quickly was proved wrong when they welcomed her with open arms. They had a few people who gave off rude and mean looks form time to time but it didn't stop them. The two built a house with a few animals here and there. During this time Alejandro's father Oscar Joquin De Sado often watched Yasutora building a close bond with his grandson._

" _Mijo where are you". He pretended to act worried_

" _Im behind you grandpa" he lied through his teeth._

" _Gotcha"_

 _Yasutora ran all around the house just to get caught by Oscar. The two laughed and played all day._

 _But…..tragedy struck one night as the couple didn't come home one day to pick up Yasutora._

" _My son where is my SON!" Oscar holding onto his grandson._

" _Mikoto, Alejandro!"_

 _He moved through the crowd and discovered the flames burning brightly in the night. People screamed in horror at the disaster. Firetrucks came to put it out but Mikoto and Alejandro De Sado were no more. A funeral was had and they were laid to rest. They called Mikoto's parents and told them of the news Goro died of grief and Aiko remarried._

" _Abuelo, what's going on where's mommy and daddy?"_

" _They've gone home mijo"._

 _ **The End of the Prologue.**_


	4. Chapter 1: A Troubled Youth

Love For Another

Chapter 1: A Troubled Youth

Chad's POV

 **Entry 1:**

 **My Abuelo told me that 5 years had passed since the death of my parents. I never had the chance to meet them but people say mother was beautiful and kind. Father made a whole room laugh but no one could never deny they love they had for one another. Abuelo had found some old photos that didn't get burned in the fire. That's when I asked how come mom doesn't look like us.**

" **Mijo she's Japanese, which means you are two cultures combined".**

" **So im not fully Mexican"**

" **No, but take pride in who you are". "For you are a special one".**

 **I laughed at that comment back then but now as I got older I understood what he meant.**

 **POV End~**

"Move out my way!"

Yasutora pushing the smaller kids out of his way. At home he was spoiled rotten and behaved well. After Abuelo dropped him off to school his attitude changed. He acted violent towards anyone who annoyed or pestered him. Hitting people who dared crossed him. The children cowered in fear whenever he walked by as he was quite threatening to the look. He was the size of an 8th grader and his hair often cover his face so none could tell what he really was thinking.

"Hey Yasutora did you take my brother's watch". A boy walked up with a couple of other kids behind him.

"Yeah"

"Give it back I aint afraid of ya". The kid stated triumphantly

*Punch*

"Now who else wants a piece of me" said Yasutora.

The kids all ran away and the boy got picked up his friends quickly fleeing the scene. Unbeknownst to him a girl watched in distance being gently pushed by a teacher to keep moving. He got into his classroom sitting in the back farthest away from the teacher. Mostly no one really knew he was there until he left class to go home. Today however was not the case. Another kid named Hector kept messing with him during the lesson.

"Psst hey Yasutora"

"Hey answer me!".

*Throws paper*

"Fine don't answer you'll never be like us anyway". *mumbles* "Mitad Raza"(Half Breed).

"What did you call me". He got up and walked towards Hector's desk with a clenched fist ready for a beating.

"You heard me". "Your mother is nothing like us that's why she burned". Hector laughed which cause the kids and teacher to pause what they were previously doing.

"HRRRHR RAHGGH"

"No stop someone help please" the teacher cried out.

Yasutora charged like a raging bull. Grabbing Hector by his throat and punched him several times in the face. The teacher finally got some others but they too were pushed back with tremendous force. Hector had a nosebleed and was on the ground crying profusely. Yasutora grabbed his bags and walked off leaving school early. He went to his favorite place the Giant Tree and sat until Abuelo came to get him.

"Abuelo is that you?"

He pushed his hair out of his face only to find five grown men standing in unison with their respected children. Faces filled with anger, hatred and pure rage looked at him. For the first time he felt fear. He can beat up kids but adult were out the question.

"Wait~

A familiar voice cried out.

Oscar came rushing to his grandson's aid. "He's just a boy please don't hurt him" begged them to listen.

"He took my sons watch then stepped on it".

"Yeah my son got a nosebleed from him". Hector's father replied

Oscar Joaquín stepped in between them, taking Yasutora's punishment without retaliation. They agreed and the men started beating him up. Kicks and punches thrown. Others cheered, Yasutora started watching his abuelo get beaten for him he shed a slight tear.

This example inspired him to become a decent person from now on.

"Mijo come here I got something for ya"

It had been a week since the incident had happened and Yasutora was mostly quiet towards his grandfather. "Yes abuelo".

"I know your still thinking about last week but let me tell you something"

"Hmm"

He grabbed Yasutora's hands firmly. Then looked him in the eye sternly.

*This whole paragraph is grandpa*

"You got to use your hands for good". Protect those who need it most. Never fight back unless your life or another is in danger. I don't want you dead somewhere far away". "Mijo do you understand?".

Yasutora shook his head and hugged him. The tears got over his flowered jacket and white t shirt. They both cried silently for a minute then Oscar pulled out a golden Mexican coin attached with a string.

"Is that for m..me"

"Yes keep this so you'll know what's important"

"Okay I will". "Oh abuleo"

"Hmm"

"Call me Chad"

He no longer went by Yasutora for now he was known as Chad.


End file.
